What to Do?
by Nora Mutao Frost
Summary: Cole and Zane are having to deal with a very sick baby. What to do?
1. Day 1

_**Authors Notes: Had this thought yesterday after I made part 2 because I myself am sick. Poor little Wu. Dedicated mostly to Sylphee for her awesome fanart of Cole with the baby. If you haven't seen it go to tumblr and check it out. you will not be disappointed :D**_

* * *

 _ **What to do?**_

 _ **One shot 3**_

It had been close to three weeks since the baby had showed up. Cole had successfully integrated himself as the baby's father figure. Reading every books he could get hold of. He considered himself quite the expert now. Close behind him was Zane miraculously. He never had much experience with babies, but for some reason he had a small program locked in the back of his hard drive that told him a lot about the subject upon wondering about it. His father thought of a lot of things. They quickly became the babies dads.

Cole rolled over in bed and looked down at his drawer just under his bed and smiled down at the baby who yawned cutely. The covers once again all over the floor and not on him. Cole shook his head.

"Alright kid you have got to keep that blanket on or you'll catch a cold. Its winter now." He told him picking him up and lay him down on his matress. Like every morning he would lay on his side and play with Wu the name they decided to give the baby now that they knew no one was looking for a baby with his descriptions. The baby belonged with the ninja and they planned to teach him everything as they did Lloyd. Paying it forward as it were as Master Wu did to the ninja. Specially Zane who was an orphan himself without family. Well sort of.

"Cole...dude…" Kais voice drifted from his own bunk. "Its still dark out."

"Its 6am you know perfectly well its dark around now. So get up lazy." Cole called back over to his red clothed companion. Kai yawned and stretched.

"Its to cold for…" He grumbled a lot more under his breath so the baby didn't hear him or learn any horrid language.

Cole felt his bed lean heavily toward the outside. Zane leaned in to look at Wu. Wu looked at him and giggled wildly as usual.

"Hey whose that huh?" Cole asked tickling his stomach. The baby squealed and reached out for Zane who just smiled kindly at him.

"I know you can't answer." Zane chuckled and held up a bottle. "Look…" He said and the baby made a grab for the bottle.

"Look what Zane has. Want to go to Zane while I go to the bathroom?" Cole asked holding Wu out to Zane. Zane willingly took the baby and sat down on the bed.

"Zane you should put a blanket on him. He'll catch a cold." Nya said putting a small blanket over the baby. One of his socks were missing and Nya hated that. She rooted around in the drawer and found it.

"He seems to lose more socks every day. I suspect he does it on purpose to get your attention." Zane said pulling the blanket back down. Zane pulled the bottle from the babies mouth and began to burp him. Wu made a small noise that concerned Zane. Zane pulled back and looked at the baby. His bottom lip poked out a little and he started to cry. Zane looked around a little unsure of what to do or what the matter was. Cole came running back from the bathroom.

"Whats the matter tincan?" He asked taking the baby and held him up. "Daww Wu whats wrong huh?" The sound came first, then the action. Cole looked more surprised then mad. The warm liquid slid from his chin. Baby throw up from his chin to his chest. He looked at the floor and then the baby again. Zanes bright blue scanner drifted over the baby. His look of concern was immediate.

"His temperature is higher then it should be Cole." He said and took the baby from him so he could get changed out.

"Guh whats that smell?" Jay asked looking on from his bunk. The baby seemed to cry louder at being called smelly. Zane pulled the sticky clothing from the baby and walked him to the sink.

"It would seem that Wu is ill." Zane told Jay. Jay pulled his blankets up to his nose and groaned.

"Best quarantine him that way it doesn't catch on." Nya said bringing a towel and fresh clothing over for the baby.

Harumi looked into the room having been in the kitchen with Lloyd. Being the ever early risers.

"Breakfast is re…" She saw Cole wiping up the barf and Zane bathing the baby. "Uh oh…" She said and moved so Jay could run past with clothing. He was probably going to get dressed in another room away from the smell. Nya shook her head and held the towel out for the sick baby. He cuddled into the warm towel and made a whimpering noise.

"Its alright Wu. You didn't do anything wrong. Everyone throws up from time to time." Nya cooed to the baby.

"What are some good things to do with children when they are sick?" Zane asked following Nya around. Nya thought for a moment.

"Cold water for a compress. We also need some infant medication to help combat the fever too." She said and looked up at Cole who was already getting on his boots, and jacket.

"I'll call mom and see if she can recommend anything." Jay said. He also had a jacket on.

"I'll go get a cloth and large bowl to place the water." He said walking from the room. Nya looked down at the baby and at Kai who was still hiding under his blankets. He hated the cold.

"What?"

"You not going to help? You used to care for me when I was sick." Nya said. Kai thought about it for a second and shrugged.  
"They gotta learn." He said and pointed to the baby cloths. "Towels aren't good blankets. Get him dressed...and put socks on him in that sleeper!" He said loudly.

About an hour later Jay and Cole came back into the bedroom. Zane had hold of the baby on his bunk. The baby was half asleep clinging to the ice ninja. His cold hand was on the back of the infant's neck. He realized his own hand was much cooler then the washcloth.

"You shouldn't believe how many stores we had to go to." Jay said putting down a small bottle of pink liquid.

"Apparently a lot of kids catch colds right about now. We found Borg inside one of the stores trying to get that medication. Said we should stop by and he'll have a look at Wu." He said looking at the infant who tried to smile at him. His smile disappeared. Wu let loose a little wale before making a gagging noise. Zane held him aloft for a moment. He tried to throw up, but nothing came up. Zane shook his head and sighed.

"Dry heaving." He said and sighed looking up at Cole. "He just can't keep anything down."

The group jumped when the door slammed open. Jays mother Edna walked in slowly followed by Ed.

"Well of course he won't be able to keep anything down. He's a baby and all he eats is milk. Milk is no good when its overheated like that. It curdles. Edna walked over and looked over the baby.

"Jay why didn't you tell me you had a baby on the ship? Ed tell him he should tell us these things. We could have brought over some of his old clothes." Edna said and smiled at the little baby.

"So uh...who does the baby belong to?" Ed asked looking around at the boys. Choosing to ignore his wife's constant bickering about kids.

"Mine." Both Cole and Zane said at the same time. Ed looked a little confused. It was true. His adoption papers said that the parents were both Cole and Zanes respectively.

"We found him." Nya offered bringing over a burp rag for Edna to clean up her sleeve which now had some drool.

Edna picked up the medication bottle and gave him a little under the tongue.

"There we go sweetheart. Lets see how that helps hum?" She sat down on the bed causing Zane to scoot over just a little.

"He'll be fine boys. Babies get sick all the time. We brought some popsicles. He can suck on one of those. It'll help cool him down a little." Ed said motioning for Jay to go grab one. Jay rolled his eyes and did what he dad said for once. He looked over his shoulder at his mom and secretly smiled imagining what it would look like for his mom to hold his own kids. Nya blushed knowing just what he meant.

A little later on in the afternoon after Ed and Edna had left teaching Cole and Zane a little more about caring for a child while sick. Wu slept on in his little bed in Coles drawer.

"You know we should really consider giving him a proper bed to sleep in." Cole told Zane. Zane nodded his head and covered the sleeping baby with a blanket tucking it in on either side knowing perfectly well that he'll get kicked off anyways. He just didn't like blankets.

"You know who else hated blankets?" Lloyd said from the desk. "Uncle Wu." He said munching on a wasabi chip. Zane looked up at Cole. Cole blinked and looked back down at the baby.

"No you don't think…?" Cole asked Zane who shook his head and looked at Lloyd.

"It wouldn't be impossible." Zane said officially.

"Nah...couldn't be Uncle Wu…" Lloyd laughed trying to not sound to nervous. "No…" He shrugged and went back to his chips.


	2. Day 2

**_Authors Notes: Just because I had so many people asking for more. I figured I'd give it to them...Make sure you tell me what you think!_**

* * *

 ** _What to Do_**

 ** _One Shot_**

 ** _Day 2_**

Loud crying could be heard throughout the Bounty at around one in the morning. Cole slowly rolled over and looked at the baby inside his drawer. His stomach had been the cause, probably had something to do with all that snot coming from his nose, or his body ached from all the coughing he had been doing, maybe his stomach hurt, or maybe...Cole kept thinking of things it could be. He didn't seem to be in too much pain...right? That wasn't a lot of snot...right? He picked Wu up from the drawer and walked him into the kitchen that way the others could sleep properly. Zane however had been woken up completely. He walked over and sat down next to Cole looking over the crying child.

"Perhaps its the fact that he can't breathe properly because of his nose being so stuffy?" Zane offered and grabbed the sucker and cleared Wu's nose. Nope he still cried.

"Maybe he's hungry?" Cole asked getting up to fetch a bottle. A few moments later Cole offered up the bottle. "Wu are you hungry?" He asked jumping into the air when he turned around their wasn't a baby there at all, but a toddler. Cole pointed to the baby and then looked at Zane who looked to be in shock.

"G...Growing pains?" Zane asked and looked around at the teen standing next to him now.

"I...Zane…" Cole stumbled out of the room and came back with the others. With how bewildered he was it got them to get up really fast. Cole...uneasy about something?

"Wait...how?" Nya asked looking at Zane, and then Jay. Zane shook his head. Just as baffled as she was. Jay gasped and covered his mouth.

"Guys...it...it really is Master Wu." Jay said

"No way. Just because he has a growth spurt doesn't mean he's Wu…

"Master...Wu." The kid lay back on the table and then sneezed. Snot went all over Kai's leg.

"Guh!" He flinched away from the snot wad even though it was clearly now attached to him. Cole reached down with a damp cloth and cleaned up Wu's face. He left Kai's leg to himself.

"Sowwy." Wu whispered running his sleeve across his nose. Kai's anger softened and he just roughed up Wu's blonde hair.

"Its alright, its not like you know how to aim with your nose." Wu laughed and sat down cross legged.

Zane walked back over to him with lemon and honey tea. Wu bounced up and down on the table.

"We'll take him to Borg in the morning. In the meantime...we're going to have to figure out where he's going to sleep now." Lloyd said yawning. "Alright lets get back to bed."

Wu happily followed his tea cup firmly clasped in his tiny hand. He blew on it gently before sipping it. Zane had the teapot in hand.

Cole helped Wu up onto his bed and covered him up with the blanket before getting in himself. Wu sniffled and coughed most of the rest of the night. During the morning, he sat in a chair watching the ninja do their morning rituals of working out, eating breakfast, cleaning the kitchen, and chores. Finally it was time to get Wu to Borg industries so he could get checked out.

"Alright lets get you into a blanket. I won't have you getting worse." Cole said wrapping a blanket around the toddler and just wrapped his arm around Coles neck and put his head down on his shoulders.

"You okay Wu?" Zane asked wrapping a slightly larger blanket around him. Wu just nodded his head. "Alright, Pixal says Borg is ready outside."

Cole walked out onto the deck of the Bounty which was hitched to the side of Borg tower.

Borg waited at the bottom of the ramp. It was incredibly windy outside, and the snow was starting to fall. Winter was definitely in full force now. Cole held Wu to him allowing for Zane to walk in front of him to shoulder the cold himself. Being the master of ice had its advantages like this. Wu whimpered burying his face in the nap of Coles neck.

"We'll be inside soon kiddo." Cole said following Borg into the building.

"What has his symptoms been?" Borgs voice echoed in the stainless steel elevator.

"Coughing, sneezing, throwing up, growing two years in a few seconds."

"Growing two…You can't be serious Cole?"

"I'm afraid he is being serious Mr. Borg. We both saw him. It was like he was 3 months old, and then suddenly he's 2 or 3 years old." Zane explained Wu turned to look at Borg in the wheelchair. He looked so pale to Borg. He reached up trailing his hand over his forehead and sighed.

"He's got a fever alright, the medication you've been giving him is no longer enough if Master Wu is no longer three months, he needs twice as much of that medication now." He opened a door to what appears to be a medical lab, but their were robotic legs, and arms on the wall. This must have been where he had the nindroid guards repaired. Wu was sat down on the bed in the middle. Borg wheeled over with a few items on his lap. He reached up and put a thermometer against Wu's head. It beeped and he looked at it. 102…" He took a labored breath before feeling the toddlers neck for a moment before he looked into his ears. He made another noise of disapproval.

Both Cole and Zane looked at one another.

"Whats wrong?" Cole asked. Borg motioned for Wu to open his mouth. He opened it and coughed. Borg looked into his mouth and shook his head. He wheeled to the other side of the bed and listened to his back and then his chest.

"Borg…?" Zane called. Borg jumped and looked around at the others.

"Oh apologies. I'm not used to being spoken to while I work. People just stare mostly. He looked at Wu again.

"Looks like an inner ear infection, and a bit of strep." He said and wrote something onto a pad of paper. "Continue to give him lemon and honey teas, and go by the pharmacy and get this medication. It'll help greatly. Oh and there's something you can get for him...kind of like a goop you can get for his chest. But there's a kid kind not the adult kind. You two are doing beautifully though. Being his dads...I never knew you two had a...relationship like that."

Cole and Zane blushed bright red and looked at one another.

"Oh no no we don't…"

"No you are mistaken. Wu just needed two guardians or he would have been taken to an orphanage." Zane said.

"Yeah that." Cole pointed to Zane

"Ah well, whatever it is keep caring for the boy and you'll do just fine." Borg insisted. "I'll see you back in here in two weeks to insure that the medication is working." He wiggled Wu's foot. Wu looked at his foot in Borgs hand.

"Alright see you then." Borg said and escorted them out and back onto the roof. With Wu tucked inside Coles arm Zane walked them back onto the Bounty.

Once inside they walked into the kitchen to find Nya at the stove. Kai had set out some bowls and spoons. Cole sat down and moved the blanket out of the way as Zane went over to the medicine cabinet to get Wu's fever medication.

"Dinner will be ready soon." Nya said and looked up to see Wu half asleep in Cole arms. "Poor little guy." Nya kissed his forehead.

"Hey wheres mine?" Jay asked walking in. Nya giggled and kissed his cheek before returning to the stove before the food burns.

"So what did Borg have to say?" Jay asked watching Zane give the half asleep toddler his medication.

"We need to stop by the pharmacy to get some stuff for him. " Cole said cradling the now sleeping toddler. It was a light sleep. Every time someone moved in the room he'd open his eyes and look around.

"Zane and I can go while you stay here with Wu." Lloyd said walking inside. "No use in him going out there. Its snowing pretty good now. We'd better hurry though before they close early because of the roads." Lloyd said motioning for Zane to follow.

"Looks like he's got a bit of strep and an ear infection." Cole answered Jays question. Jay tapped Wu's foot after he opened his eyes for a second to look at Jay.

"Its okay Wu. We'll have you better soon."

"Yeah we'll take care of you like you took care of us." Cole said kissing the top of his head.

"Oh you two are adorable together." Nya giggled putting a tiny bowl down for Wu and some crackers.

"It does seem like a soup and sandwich day doesn't it?" Jay asked putting some crackers into his soup. "Thanks for cooking Nya." Jay said.

"You're welcome. It was supposed to be Zanes turn, but its understandable that he would need to be with Wu. He can cook for me tomorrow." She said and held out a spoon for Wu to take a bite. He took a bite and kept chewing on it for a few seconds before opening his mouth again.

"Hey he's hungry. Thats a good si…" Wu threw up what he had just ate onto Coles arm and Nya's leg. They both looked at the threw up as if it had destroyed their favorite thing.

"Spoke to soon?" Kai asked from the door having came down from watch duty.

"Yeah…" Nya said and sighed grabbing a cloth from the sink and started to wash her leg. Then gave the cloth to Cole. Wu made a face and started to cry. Cole rocked him back and forth humming as he went.

That night Cole had Wu in bed with him once again. The idea that perhaps he should sleep in his own bed was on his mind, but with him being as sick as he was perhaps it would be best if he stayed with them. Just in case Cole didn't wake up in time someone else might. Cole tucked him in and crawled in beside him.

"Alright little glow worm…" He nuzzled him. "Lets get some sleep alright? You've got to be tired." He whispered and yawned. Wu wiggled down and closed his eyes.

Cole heard the pleasant sound of birds singing off in the distance. He opened his eyes to see that Wu had disappeared. Cole made the weirdest noise before jumping up.

"Wu?!" He looked around and spotted him in Zanes arms. He had a red car in one hand and a tractor in the other slamming them together loudly making crash noises.

"Oh good morning Cole. I figured you'd like to sleep a bit more after not getting a lot the night before. I hope you feel refreshed. It would seem someone else does." Zane looked down at the horrific car crash on the floor of their room. Their were four cars on their backs and two on their sides...looked like two more were about to be added. Cole smiled and looked around the room and walked over to Zane and leaned down kissing Zanes cheek before walking over to the bathroom for a shower. Zane just smiled down at Wu.

"Cute isn't he?"

Coot…" Wu giggled.


	3. Day 3

**_Authors Notes: This chapter is pretty heavy on the Glaciershipping. If you want a new chapter please tell me, I can make chapters and hand them out like candy :D_**

* * *

 ** _What to do?_**

 ** _One Shot_**

 ** _Day 3_**

Zane sat down watching the toddler Wu playing the the cars. Cole had turned on the shower and he could hear him from his comfortable spot. The sound of Wu's crashing cars was heard throughout the room. Everyone else was already doing their chores for the day. He had cooked breakfast already and he was sure Cole would be hungry after his shower. It had been a thought of theirs a few months ago to adopt Wu under the pretenses of guardian even though Cole and he had been officially together romantically for almost 6 months. The others didn't know out of fear. They still believed Zane was with Pixal. He and Pixal felt more like siblings then lovers to tell the truth so they were still family...just not in a romantic way. The other still seen it that way.

Cole walked out of the bathroom running the towel over his long hair.

"Hows he doing today?" Cole asked. Zane looked up at his lover and smiled.

"He woke up and walked right up to me as I was making my bed. I'm surprised you didn't wake up with how loud he yelled my name." Zane chuckled. Wu looked up at Cole and held out the tiny matchbox car. He wanted to play.

"In a second kiddo. I'm going to grab something to eat." He said and ran off to fetch himself the plate from the fridge. Zane had thoughtfully loaded it down with food. Most of his favorite foods too. He walked back into the room and sat down scooting closer to Zane. Cole reached over and put his hand on Wu's forehead and smiled.

"Looks like your back to normal kiddo." He said and crammed a huge spoonful of eggs into his mouth.

Soon enough the plate was empty and they were both playing on the floor. Zane had crafted a huge ramp using old books and a shoe. Wu watched as they ran the cars over the makeshift ramp. They would launch into the air and land onto a pillow. Zane looked up noticing that Coles cheeks were a red color. He had stopped moving as much.

"Cole?" Zane asked reaching over and touched his forehead. "Cole! You have a fever." Zane exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry about me Tincan. I'll be alright." Cole said standing up to fetch the cars which were all now piled up on the pillow. His vision swooned and danced. His mind felt like cotton pressing against his skull. He found himself weightless for a moment. His heartbeat pounded in his ears.

"Cole!" Zanes voice fluctuated in his head. When he opened his eyes again he was looking into the worried eyes of Zane. His head was resting on the pillow that had the cars on it. He could hear Wu crying off in the distance.

"Zane? What happened?" He asked. Wondering how he got onto the pillow like this when he was only moments ago fetching the toys for Wu.

"You passed out." Zane said.

"Oh...must have stood up to fast." He said and swallowed hard, his throat was so dry. He looked around the room spotting the other ninja sitting on Lloyds bunk since it was the closest.

"Here...I made him some lemon honey tea." Nya said putting the cup in Zanes outstretched hand.

"Thank you Nya." Zane said helping for Cole to drink it. To Cole it felt like gold going down his parched throat. His throat hurt a lot. He lay back against the pillow and looked up at Zane with a smile.

"Don't look so horrified...you've seen me sick before." He told Zane who smiled shaking his head.

"Yes and I've always been worried...every time." Zane said and jumped when he felt Wu climb up into his lap. Zane gasped and then looked at the others.

"This must be a quarantine area. Please can someone look after Wu until Cole is well?"

"Sure." Kai walked over picking up Wu. He was a bit more knowledgeable of babies having helped to raise his sister. "Just get better quick Cole." He said

"Oh and start drinking orange juice or eating oranges...it'll help you not get sick like Cole." Zane called out as the ninja left.

Cole watched as the others left the room. Zane leaned forward putting his head against Coles.

"You frightened me." He whispered. Zane felt Coles lips graze his. But it was a tired effort, and when Zane pulled back up into a sitting position moments later he was already sleeping.

* * *

Inside the tv room Kai had a kids show on for Wu. He sat down on his lap watching it intently. Every so often he'd look up into Kai's face almost asking if his friends would be alright.

"Daww don't worry Wu. Coles strong, he'll be just fine." He jumped and looked out the window as a soft rumble could be heard. Wu whimpered and scooted even farther back on Kai's lap.

"Don't like storms huh?" Kai asked. Jay heard Kai talking and walked in.

"Oh it'll be alright little Wu. the storms in this area aren't always to big at this time of year." Jay said and smiled down at Wu who let a small giggle escape his tiny lips.

"Now what are we going to do till then?" Kai asked and looked at Jay. Jay held up a controller and smiled at Kai. Kai gave a wicked smile back to Jay. Wu threw his arms in the air.

"Games!" He cheered.

About an hour later however both Kai and Jay sat on the couch, the controllers forgotten on the table by the tv. Wu was sitting between them making woooooo noises as the ship rocked back and forth. They had gone above the clouds to escape the majority of the lightning. Nya and Lloyd were in the wheelhouse keeping an eye on the radar and steering the ship where it needed to go. This storm was way bigger then Jay had thought.

* * *

Cole opened his eyes, he looked around spotting Zane by the window. Coles stomach felt queasy from the weaving ship. He felt his stomach flip and he grabbed the bucket beside him and retched. Zane turned to see Cole was awake. He walked over holding his hair back.

"Oh man there goes that perfect breakfast you made." Cole leaned back against Zane. The bucket pushed off to one side. Zane ran his hand over his forehead.

"Their will be many more." Zane said and petting the sticky hair from Coles forehead.

"How long was I asleep?" Cole asked taking a sip of the tea to get the taste from his mouth.

"You were asleep for two hours and seventeen minutes." Zane offered jumping when he heard another round of thunder.

"Hows Wu?" Cole asked looking around expecting to see the toddler walking around.

"He's with Kai and Jay watching cartoons in the tv room." Zane said. "I have asked them to look after him while your sick."

"You don't have to stay in here with me Zane. Its got to be boring watching me sleep." Cole said feeling like he was going to throw up again.

"No...I find it enjoyable. You look so peaceful when you sleep." Cole blushed and then retched again. He lay back his head resting against Zanes chest. He could hear the mechanical wir noises from his power source. He still felt horrible.

"Here...take this." Zane offered him some medication in hopes to pull down the fever. Cole put the two pills into his mouth and Zane helped him to drink it down with tea.

Their was a knock at the door and Nya stuck her head into the room motioned for Zane to come over. Zane pulled himself out from behind Cole and walked over to Nya who held out a bowl of soup for him.

"He's been doing nothing but throwing up." Zane informed her. "I've had to stay close by and hold his hair back." An excuse for his closeness a moment ago of course. Nya laughed and shook her head.

"Yeah sure." Nya winked at them. Cole looked up at Zane.

"Are we that obvious?" He asked coughing a bit. Zane sat the bowl down. Cole took one look at it and retched again.

"Not obvious to me. I've known you both for a few years now. I think I've got you both figured out...that and Pixal and I talk a lot...we're girls. We do that." Nya said and waved at them. "Get better Cole. Wu's counting on you."

Zane smiled down at Cole. For some reason that made him feel a little better about things. They knew the other ninja weren't very prejudiced about these sorts of things, but it was the fear in general...the what ifs.

"We'll be okay." Zane whispered mostly to himself, but he saw the smile on Coles face. He knew what he meant.


	4. Day 4

**_Authors Notes: Still heavy with the Glacier. Just nothing farther then a T rating. Nothing M related. I don't really intend to go any farther then this. So this might as well be my last chapter for this._**

* * *

 ** _What to Do?_**

 ** _One Shot_**

 ** _Day 4_**

Cole woke up in the night. All the lights had been turned low. Kai had Wu in bed with him. Honestly he wasn't to sure who had command of the bed. They were tangled in the blankets. Zane was once again sitting on his mattress as if he were meditating. He for the life of him wondered just how he slept like that, although this way he can actually see his face. To him he looked like an angel. White hair, perfect features, and OMG those...

'I have to stop thinking like that.' He thought to himself and slowly got up for the reason he intended. He really had to go to the bathroom. Walking into the bathroom he looked around. Their was a little of everyone in here. Kais hair gels and brushes, Wu's baby soups, Zanes oils, Jay's hair gel and brushes, Nya's makeups and brushes, His hair pins and combs, Even Lloyds old rubber duck sat on top of a shelf untouched and collecting dust, but it was his and he refused to get rid of it.

After relieving himself, he splashed water on his face. He wasn't doing so well after all. He reached up to grab the fever medication, but the bottle was missing. Perhaps it was back in the bedroom with Zane. He was caring for him. He took a sip of water before going back into the hallway. He walked forward feeling his head swimming again. He had always had dizzy spells when sick ever since he was a kid. Never this bad though, not to the point where he almost passed out. He stood there with his hand against the wall shaking his head trying to get rid of the fuzz. He took a few more steps forward his own body felt fuzzy now. Prickly feeling like his whole body was going to sleep.

"Cole…" He knew that voice, he loved that voice. He looked up to see Zane by their room. He reached out for him, but his arm fell back down to his side. "Cole?" Zane had hold of him. He wasn't able to keep walking without support. "Can you hear me?" He could hear him, but he wasn't able to register to talk to him. Zane scanned him and made a small noise that Cole had associated with a curse word in Robot language. Made Pixal stare at him on several occasions.

"Z...Zane?" He was finally able to get out before Zane took this as a plea. He reached down putting his arms behind his legs, and head against his back and lifted him bridal style.

"Come...lets get you cooled down." Zane said walking into the bathroom. He turned on the bathwater and waited. Cole sat on the floor he had been stripped down to his boxers.

"Why?" Cole asked rubbing his sore head. He had a headache.

"If I don't get your temperature down from 103.6F (39.8C) this medication will not work, and your brain will boil."

"Oh…" Cole said sleepily.

"Cole do not sleep." Zanes voice was stern. Cole still leaned on one side. Zane reached forward quickly and pinched him. Cole jumped and looked at him in surprise.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his hand where he had pinched him. "Dude that hurt."

"Apologies...but I had to get you to wake up."

"I'm so tired though Zane." Zane looked at Cole. Their were bags under his eyes and his cheeks were flushed. He was pretty sure he was about to pass out again.

"Come...lets get you in."

"Bu...But my boxers are still on."

"Yes but I believe it would be inappropriate to see you otherwise." Zane the ever polite. Cole went to stand up, and fell into Zane.

"You know I don't care about that…" Cole said. Zane could feel the heat from his breath on his cheek.

"I know, but to see you like this when your so sick and nearly passed out wouldn't be right." Oh that gentlemen. Cole smiled and kissed his cheek. Zane chuckled and helped him into the bath. Cole gasped at how hot it felt to him.

"Zane damn why is it so hot!" Cole freaked out and gasped when Zane stepped into the water with him. "Zane! Your cloths!" He gasped when Zane pulled him over to him. He was laying with his back to his chest.

"My clothing doesn't matter to me." He whispered into his ear so not to hurt his head more. "Now relax. I've got you." Cole felt Zane run water over his hair. He wasn't to sure what to do other then just do as he said. He was sure he wouldn't be able to move anyways. For some reason this incredibly hot water wasn't so hot anymore. As a matter of fact it was beginning to feel warm.

"Zane…?" Cole asked feeling Zanes hand on his forehead it felt cold as if he was using his own element to cool his head.

"Yes?"

"Thanks." Cole said

"I believe your core temperature is cool enough to take the medication." He said reaching over and picked up the pills and water from the table next to the bath. Cole took the pills from his hand and took them.

The bathroom door opened and a tired looking Jay stood in the doorway yawning.

"You guys done in here or what? I gotta…" Jays eyes locked onto them in the bathtub. Jays eyes grew wide. Zane gasped and shook his head at Jay trying to get him not to yell.

"Its not what you think!" Cole tiredly yelled. Jay then stepped forward realizing Zane was clothed.

"Cole...you okay?" Jay asked and looked at Zane. Zane sighed with relief.

"Yeah...he had to pull my...core...temperature down."

"Oh my mom did that a few times with me when I was a kid. She had to put ice cubes into the bathtub. I guess Zanes the next best thing." Jay gave his nervous laugh. "Glad I didn't catch you two doing something else. I'd be apologizing a lot." Jay laughed.

"Are we that obvious?" Cole growled angrily. Jay laughed again shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah we were going to let you two feel comfortable enough to tell us yourselves but you two take to long." Jay said waving at them. "I'll go use Master Wu's bathroom." He said shutting the door.

"Well...I guess our secrets out." Zane said helping Cole out of the bathtub and got out himself pulling off his soaked clothing too. Cole ran the towel through his hair and looked around at Zane and chuckled.

"We're just an odd pair though...right?" Cole chuckled.

"Odd?"

"A nindroid male and a human male." Cole smiled kindly at Zane. Zane nodded his head.

"I'm not sure what father would have thought of this?" Zane said Cole shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sure Dr. Julien wouldn't have minded. He was awesome like that." Cole looked at Zane and spotted the scars from Mr. Es attack. His fingers trailed over them and his eyes grew darker. "Really wish you wouldn't risk yourself like that...like your expendable or something." Cole said. Zane hadn't had the time to talk to Cole about what had happened. But he knew he was angry.

"Yes...I know." Zane said looking up at him. "Well...its still a few hours before dawn...lets go get some more sleep."

"Zane?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, please don't do that again." Cole asked. Zane walked forward pulling Cole into his arms.

"Yes...I know...I'm sorry."

Cole climbed into bed and pulled the blankets over his now clothed shoulders. His temperature had gone down now. He felt so much better. He looked across at Zanes bed. Zane once again sitting like he normally did. But he was watching Cole get into bed.

"Oh just kiss already and get it over with!" Jay yelled. Everyone else just started to giggle either under their breaths, or unto their pillows.

"Oh my gah!" cole yelled.

The next morning Cole stood up and looked around the room. Everyone was already up doing their morning rituals. Zane still sat on his bunk. Probably still exhausted from the night before.

"You okay tincan? You didn't catch a cold did you?" Cole asked climbing into his bed and curled in beside him.

"I can not catch a cold Cole." Zane said. Cole smiled and threw his arms around him. "Well since they all know, but as well just hold you as much as I want."

"Oh...no what shall I do?" Zane said trying to act like he was in peril.

"No one can help you now." Cole smiled putting his forehead to Zanes.


End file.
